In The Dust of the Old World: Wild Ride
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: The gang make a living off of trading almost everything, with one exception: drugs. The following is a side story of an experience with a stranger they save, who leads them to a weird point in their life. Rated M for Drugs and Sexual Content. Cover Image not mine, credit goes to eslocosoldado-deviantart-com-art-RWBY-Fallout-Wallpapper


Yang was feeling like shit.

Her head felt like she had downed a bottle of tequila, then someone decided to kick the back of her head with steel toe capped boot. She pulled her eyes open with the greatest amount of effort.

Then they quickly shot open.

Her whole body projected itself forward, ignoring the shooting jolts of pain that travelled through her muscles, and the familiar sharpness of deep scratches.

However, the environment just screamed wrong.

Instead of the inn they were supposed to be staying at, they were out in the wastes. Ruby and Weiss were firing upon a group of raiders a few meters away from where Yang was. Blake was lying next to her, curled up like a kitten and breathing peacefully.

The most surprising thing was the state of dress. Or lack thereof. While Ruby and Weiss' modesty were covered by underwear, the same could not be said for Yang and Blake, the blonde using her hands to obscure what she could from view.

While Yang was a notorious party girl – her reputation spanning the width of the wasteland from New Vegas to the east coast – this was by far the worst state she or any of her group had been in, if their current state was from partying.

Despite the precarious situation and the surrounding threat surrounding them, there was one resounding question that went through her head.

What the fuck happened last night?

Then it all came to her in one horrifying flash back.

 **oo0oo**

Yang wiped her head, feeling painfully nervous as she watched some luminous liquid being poured into four glasses. When her group had saved the bartender of a small shack off the edge of the road, the scraggily man offered them 'a good, stiff drink'; insisting it was the least he could do for them.

However, there was something about the glowing liquid that made her very uncomfortable. She remembered the one time she tried a single bottle of Nuka Cola Quantum; her piss turned a fluorescent blue and made her violently nauseous.

"You sure this is safe?" Asked Blake, as though she could read Yang's mind.

"Oh yeah, made this a million times, safe as houses," The bartender said excitedly in his rough voice, placing a glass each in front of the girls with careful delicacy. Still unsure, but not wanting to come off as rude, the girls begrudgingly clicked the four pint glasses together and took a small drink.

The drink tasted rancidly bitter. The closest thing they could compare it to was how they imagined chemical waste to taste like. Each of the girls coughed and gagged, much to the bartender's apparent delight.

"What is this?" Ruby coughed out, wiping her mouth.

"You know, a bit of this, a bit of that, a cocktail!" The bartender smiled. The look on his face filled the members of the group with varying levels of curiosity, trepidation, and anger. That's when they noticed the arrangement on the shelf behind the bartender.

A random of empty needles and metal boxes sat sprawled out beside the collection of alcohol spirits. Yang was the first to notice this, and the first to react, leaning over the bar and grabbing the bartender by the collar of his shirt.

"You tell me what you gave us, asshole!" She screamed as the man shrunk in ever increasing terror.

"Relax, chick! I only give my top product to people I like!" He panicked, shaking his hands in protest. "Like seriously, no one has had a bad reaction from party pints I make up-!"

Yang had swiftly knocked the bartender out before he could finish his sentence off. She didn't want to hear anymore. Without thinking twice, she plunged her middle and index fingers to the back of her throat, falling to her knees and preparing to throw her guts up. Yang always thought it was good manners to throw up outside a bar when she had had too much, but for this one man, she' make an exception. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake followed her example.

But they needn't have bothered.

Whatever was in those drinks acted unnaturally fast, hitting the girls like a charging deathclaw. They felt the periphery of their vision widen as the main focus intensified. All the colors grew a lighter shade of their original, and a wave of euphoria hit them at the same time. They felt weightless and an unnatural level of happiness.

"Whoa… Holy shit…" Moaned Yang, in a soft purring voice, her sight on unable to focus on one thing too long. As well as feeling intense happiness and fascination, she felt like her senses had been dialed up to the highest setting.

"That's lovely….what was in that?" Ruby asked, leaping over the bar easily. Looking between the bottles, she found a single piece of paper with hurriedly scribbled writing. She scanned it quickly, muttering to herself before turning to the group, "Party pill, Mentats, some Superjet and a bunch of other stuff… metal shavings?" She looked up to see Weiss leaning on the bar, her hands cradling her chin and pupils black as coal.

"I really like your face, Ruby," cooed Weiss; playfully wagging her finger towards her, beckoning the redhead towards her. Ruby obliged, with the eagerness of an excited puppy. Weiss grabbed the lapels of her partner's cloak roughly, and crashed her lips hard against her. Usually, when Weiss kissed her lover, it was soft, tentative, as though Weiss was asking Ruby's permission before going any further. Yet, this kiss had fire, a hungry lust to it. Ruby welcomed it, and it wasn't long before the pair were rolling on the wooden floor, passionately grabbing at each other, moaning, and whispering sharp confessions of love to each other.

However, this was tame compared to what Yang and Blake's inebriated minds had planned for the other. They had been physical with each other for a long time, but this was on a whole new level of desire. They were aware of the already occupied presence of Ruby and Weiss, and quickly slipped off into a nearby room. Clothes were discarded with practiced ease and both made rough love to each other with hard bites and deep scratches.

All the while in the back of all their minds, they thought they should have more of this stuff.

 **Oo0oo**

Some time had passed, and the four young women were now laid out on the dead grass, looking up at the cloudless sky in wonder. After each of their bouts of love, they rode out the effects of the unusual feeling, helping themselves to the still knocked out bartender's booze, chatting amicably about the most random of topics with the utmost enthusiasm and interest, the alcohol going down way too easily. To them, each drop tasted like heaven for the senses. They were still undressed, but oddly, it didn't bother them at all, feeling too comfortable with each other.

Now, all cuddled up together, they watched the stars, enjoying the cool breeze, a pleasant sensation against their warm bodies. Weiss lay with her arms around Ruby, her head resting comfortably on her chest. Yang and Blake were in a similar way, Blake laying on Yang's belly, the blonde idly playing with the other's hair.

"Wow…" Whispered Ruby.

The group hummed in agreement.

"Wow…" She repeated.

Again, the group hummed.

"I feel so at peace…" Mumbled Weiss, which rewarded her a kiss on the top of her head from Ruby, much to her happiness.

"This is nice…" Murmured Blake, sleepily. Yang nodded her head once, though the voice of reason in the back of her head – which was conveniently muted up until this point – thought this should be the last time they do it.

Then, as if all at once, they fell into sleep, the easiest they ever fell.

 **Oo0oo**

The next afternoon, after the attack, the group dressed in complete silence, ashamedly adjusting themselves and avoiding eye contact wherever they could. Coupled with the feeling of overwhelming embarrassment, they all had the hangover from hell, coupled with a mild feeling of depression. That was until they heard laughter from behind them. They turned around to see the bartender, his right side of his jaw line swollen from bruising and his smile missing some teeth.

"Looks like the drugs weren't THAT bad. I knew it was just what you girls needed." He laughed. The group all looked between each other, as though in silent communication with each other. The, turning towards the man and his bar with firm determination, ignoring his babbling about 'no tip required' and 'I understand how you could've reacted the way you did'. He stopped talking, and his look of humor turned from nervousness, then fear, and finally screaming terror.

The girls ransacked the bar, taking any booze that survived the previous night's carnage and burned the shack to the ground, along with any inhalers, needles, pills and liquids they could find.

As for the bartender, they spared him.

 **(Notes: hey guys, long time no see, I'm currently at my grandmothers, so I can finally get back to writing for the next month. As for this, this is a story idea based on a friend's first encounter with…stuff. Just a stupid wee fic idea, but I hope you enjoy! Adios and more will come)**


End file.
